1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device is a type of a flat panel display (FPD), which has found wide ranging applications. The LCD device includes two substrates respectively including two electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer may be rearranged, such that an amount of transmitted light may be adjusted.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.